


Coming Out

by marvelwlw



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:28:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwlw/pseuds/marvelwlw
Summary: Kara is throwing you a Birthday party. None of your friends know about your sexuality or that you're dating both Alex and Maggie. So you decided that during your party you would tell your friends about your relationship and about your sexuality.
Relationships: Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on my Tumblr: marvel-wlw.tumblr.com
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own any of the characters, they belong to DC.

None of your friends knew about your sexuality, they didn’t even know you were dating both Alex and Maggie for the past year. For some time now you’ve been thinking about finally telling your friends about your sexuality and about your relationship. You just didn’t know when the right time would be.

Alex and Maggie were very supportive, they told you that you didn’t have to tell anyone until you were ready. After a year of dating them in secret you were getting tired of hiding your relationship.

You walked towards the training room in the DEO when you saw Kara. She had a huge smile on her face. You could tell she was excited about something. Then it clicked. 

“Kara what did you do?” You whispered to the blonde. “Please tell me you aren’t going to throw a party for my birthday.” You ran a hand through your hair nervously.

“What? I don’t know what you’re talking about (Y/N).” Kara tried to act like what you said wasn’t true. You gave her a look that said you weren’t buying it. She sighed. “Okay, I told all of our friends about your birthday. I was going to have a party at my place and everyone was going to be there. But if you don’t want a party that’s okay.”

Seeing the sad look on her face caused you to give in. This is Kara we’re talking about. “A party sounds great Kara.” You smiled at her. Once you said that she perked right up. She pulled you into a hug before leaving but not before telling you the time to be at her place.

You couldn’t help but laugh and shake your head as you watched her walk off. But once she was out of your view you frowned and looked down.

**xxxxx**

“You’re sure about this baby?” Maggie sat down next to you on the bed, she wrapped an arm around you. Alex came over and sat down on your other side, she placed a kiss on the top of your head.

You had told Alex and Maggie about how you wanted to tell your friends about your relationship and your sexuality. They both wanted to make sure this was what you wanted to do and to make sure you were ready. They wanted to make sure you didn’t feel pressured to do this.

You nod. “I’m sure.” You look at your girlfriends lovingly. “I’ve been thinking about this for some time now, but having Kara throw a party for me seems like the right time.” 

Alex takes one of your hands in hers and Maggie takes your other hand, they both linked their fingers with yours. “We’ll be by your side the whole way babe.” Alex said before she kissed your cheek, Maggie kissed your other cheek which caused you to blush like crazy.

**xxxxx**

At your Birthday party everyone was having a good time. Lena came over to you, she smiled and pulled you into a hug. “Happy Birthday (Y/N).”

You smiled and hugged her back. “Thanks Lena.”

After Lena walked back over to Kara you were alone for a moment. You looked at all of your friends before looking over at your girlfriends, they look over at you and give you a loving smile. You smiled back at them before taking a deep breath. It was now or never.

“Can I have everyone’s attention for just a moment?” You say loud enough so everyone could hear you. When everyone was looking at you, you cleared your throat. “First I wanted to say thank you to Kara for throwing me this amazing party.” You smiled over at Kara, who is smiling back at you. “Secondly I have something I’ve been meaning to tell you all for some time now.”

You close your eyes and take another deep breath. When you open your eyes again you see your girlfriends looking at you with concern written all over their faces. They so badly wanted to go over to you and wrap their arms around you and tell you that everything was going to be okay.

“I’m gay.” After the shock wore off all of your friends smile at you. “There is something else I wanted to tell you.” You look over at Alex and Maggie, you smile and give them a nod.

They both come over to you, Alex wraps an arm around your waist and Maggie takes one of your hands in hers. “I’m also dating Alex and Maggie.” Your friends all smiled and tell you that they’re happy for the three of you. You let out a sigh of relief. 

Maggie leans over a gives you a loving kiss. “I’m so proud of you baby.” 

Alex nods and gives you a kiss as well. “We love you (Y/N).”

“I love you both too, so much.” You smiled before giving them both another kiss. 

Suddenly you all hear a squeal. You look over to find Kara making her way over to the three of you. She pulls you, Alex, and Maggie into a tight hug. “I totally called it!”


End file.
